


Laundry Day

by kyaappucino, queen_sinnamon



Series: Cherry Gumballs [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Cha Hakyeon was stressed, he just wanted to clean something. Before he and Taekwoon lived together, Hakyeon would improve his skincare regimen, rearrange his closet, clean his apartment--anything to relieve the tension he felt. And now that he was married to Jung Taekwoon and had four little boys to take care of, Hakyeon found that when his dance pupils got a little too rowdy or couldn’t keep up with his or Minhyuk’s steps (no matter how simple they were) Hakyeon would grab all the dirty laundry he could find, and lose himself within the yards of linen, cotton, silks, and suds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Every time Cha Hakyeon was stressed, he just wanted to clean something. Before he and Taekwoon lived together, Hakyeon would improve his skincare regimen, rearrange his closet, clean his apartment--anything to relieve the tension he felt. And now that he was married to Jung Taekwoon and had four little boys to take care of, Hakyeon found that when his dance pupils got a little too rowdy or couldn’t keep up with his or Minhyuk’s steps (no matter how simple they were) Hakyeon would grab all the dirty laundry he could find, and lose himself within the yards of linen, cotton, silks, and suds. 

There was something therapeutic about the smell of detergent and hanging the clothes to dry that soothed his frazzled nerves, or maybe keeping his hands busy in general just stopped his restless mind from wandering.

Said hands expertly picked out and tossed their children’s underwear into the washing machine. He had a different reaction for every one of them. A squint at the odd stains on Ken’s--Their eldest had a knack for the arts, and somehow got paints, crayons, and watercolor even on his underwear sometimes. A nod of approval for Hongbin’s, in all their different shades of blue--He had wanted black underwear, but the color was rare for children’s garments--and mild signs of use. Their pretty boy was the cleanest, even with his underwear. A grimace for Wonshik’s--Hakyeon still had a lot of lessons to teach that boy about hygiene. Hyuk’s had to go on a separate wash--His mother had told him that wasn’t necessary since all the filth would be washed out by the detergent but Hakyeon preferred to be absolutely sure that all their clothes, especially their children’s, were clean and 99.9% bacteria-free. 

Upon finishing sorting out the children’s underwear, he sucked in a deep breath of air and went to get the laundry from the master bedroom. It didn’t matter that they’ve been married for so long--Hakyeon still got embarrassed and his heart still skipped a beat each time he had to handle Taekwoon’s underwear.

* * *

 

Minhyuk had often said that Hakyeon worried too much about every little thing, but it was just an integral part of his personality. He worried whenever Taekwoon was away with clients, away on business trips, or whenever Taekwoon was reported to be a little too close to certain musicians or actors and actresses, especially actresses, or just women in general. He chuckled at the memory, a small sound that filled the room. 

He’d first been interested in Taekwoon as a music producer, because Minhyuk had insisted that the music he produced was perfect for Hakyeon’s style of contemporary dance. It was sad and sensual--”Like you,” Minhyuk had said, laughing as Hakyeon punched him in the shoulder. But he had to admit that Minhyuk was right. 

The music producer created tracks that sounded as if he had followed Hakyeon’s love life closely. It was depressing yes, but it was the kind of music that Hakyeon could lose himself in during dance performances - and eventually, it would be the kind of music that he would expose his students to, when he and Minhyuk opened up their own dance studio.

When Minhyuk said that Jung Taekwoon was going to be at a fan meeting, Hakyeon couldn’t wait to finally see the face behind the music he and Minhyuk loved so much. It had been a small, intimate setting--there were about 50 people back then, when Taekwoon was still relatively unknown. When it was their turn, Cha Hakyeon couldn’t believe it. Jung Taekwoon the music producer was a gorgeous man, with sharp, cat-like eyes. He was tall and intimidating, with black hair pulled into a loose half-ponytail - and he was wearing a black sweater over a white top. 

“Hello. What’s your name?” The music producer had a soft, breathy voice that puberty had very wisely left alone. It was such a contrast to his looks, that Hakyeon immediately felt comfortable and said smiling, “Cha Hakyeon.” There was a nod, and after he had signed the CD, Taekwoon said softly, “I hope to see you again.”

It was at that time, Hakyeon thinks, that he’d properly fallen in love with the music producer. From then on, Hakyeon poured his time and talent into dancing. He and Minhyuk would go on to compete in various dance competitions, and it always gave them that extra bit of satisfaction whenever they won using music produced by Jung Taekwoon. When Taekwoon’s record company asked them to dance at a stage where the producer would be debuting his newest song, Minhyuk had said yes, and the rest was history. The more Hakyeon got to know Taekwoon, the deeper he fell for the other male. And finally -- after three years of friendship, Hakyeon bit the bullet and asked the music producer out on a date. He remembered it fondly.

_ “Hakyeon.” Taekwoon had glanced at the older man thoughtfully. He was a music producer, and needed to meet people. He needed to, for contacts and for work. Breaking into this scene was difficult if you weren’t willing to get to know people, and the last thing Taekwoon needed was someone who’d fight with him out of their own insecurities while out on the road. “If you want to date me, you need to know. I’m bi, not gay.” _

He recalled how he’d heard Taekwoon’s sharp intake of breath when Hakyeon looked back at him and said nonchalantly, “You’re willing to give me a chance, at least. That’s good enough for me, Woonie.” If he hadn’t heard Taekwoon suck in some air when looking at Hakyeon’s retreating back, he might not have gotten as far as he had.

* * *

 

Taekwoon had not been as committed to their relationship as Hakyeon had been, at first. He was, at best, casual and often spotted on a date with one celebrity or another. It was only with Hakyeon’s constant, patient love that Taekwoon slowly changed his mind. Sometimes he still worried, though he put up a great facade. What if, one day, Taekwoon realized that he preferred females over males, over him, after all? He was surrounded by gorgeous creatures all the time. What if he found one of them more appealing than him?

Hakyeon knew that he was charming, and that he was blessed in ways that those actresses, models, and musicians weren’t, and he would always walk with his chin up, but he  _ did _ have insecurities. He had caramel-colored skin, and he was often teased for it, and he wasn’t exactly built like male models with their godly bodies, all chiseled abs and ripped arms and legs. Beside them, he looked like a lady with too much muscle, not exactly attractive or sexy in his opinion.

“He loves you,” his dance partner always reassured him. “Besides, have you seen the way he looks at me when we dance together? He’s just as possessive of you, Yeonnie.” Hakyeon had no idea what Minhyuk was talking about. His husband was cool and mild-mannered in nearly everything, except when it came to music, puppies and children. 

He often wondered why Taekwoon wouldn’t let him watch when he played live in these music festivals, and only allowed him to watch replays, or sneakily uploaded clips online from fancams. It wasn’t all that bad, but it was a little sad that he couldn’t watch his own husband perform live while hundreds, thousands, of strangers did. Over the years, he’d appreciated laying low--at least there were no crazed fans sending him death threats--but still, who didn’t want to see the love of their life play live, even just once?

The washing machine hummed, the mix of water and variously colored fabric spinning almost hypnotic. Hakyeon could have sat there and watched it until the timer stopped, but he had more clothes to sort.

He started on their children’s baskets because it was easier. They only wore white as undergarments for their school uniforms. Ken liked bright, loud colors like orange and yellow. Ravi had a taste for violent shades of pink and purple while Hongbin preferred grays. Hakyeon himself liked blacks, because it made his skin look a little lighter, while Taekwoon preferred whites. He smiled at the contrasting colors of black and white in the pile--for every black that belonged to Hakyeon there was white for Taekwoon. His favorite shirt, one that he used only for special occasions--like their dates--was white, but Hakyeon could always pick it out from the jumble of monochrome that was their basket, because it was his first gift for Taekwoon.

* * *

 

Taekwoon never asked for a lot and he wasn’t very fond of decorative things like plush toys, which is why Hakyeon wanted to give him something, something he would find useful. He had almost given up as he wandered around the mall, looking for something Taekwoon would like when he found it. It was a crisp white linen shirt with pointed collars that could be buttoned down and long sleeves that would hug Taekwoon’s slender arms perfectly. He grabbed it from the rack and before he knew it, Hakyeon was asking the saleslady to have it giftwrapped. It was also the second decision of Hakyeon’s life that he made without thinking twice, the first being “ _ I seriously need to date Taekwoon.” _

Taekwoon loved the shirt. Though he never said he did, Hakyeon knew not only from the times that Taekwoon wore it whenever he thought the occasion was important, but also from how careful he was whenever he had it on. Not once had Hakyeon had to bleach stains of any size out of that shirt, which is why he was puzzled and a little hurt when he saw the stain. There was a deep red blotch on the right chest area--Was it just his imagination or did it really look vaguely like lips?--that faded to pink as it streaked up towards the collar.

At first, Hakyeon thought that it was a food stain--Woonie  _ did  _ love his pasta, love food in general, but that seemed unlikely, given how careful he was with this particular shirt. Had he been carrying Ken at the time, who so loved to draw and often had a crayon or a dollop of paint in his fist? Didn’t seem likely. Ken was at the age when he was starting to reject being carried, and Taekwoon let him have his space, especially when he was making art. Perhaps the kids had fed Hyuk something strange? That can’t be. Hongbin was very protective of their youngest. Maybe Wonshik had been too rowdy again, but then why did it smell so much like...a woman? Like cheap perfume, repulsively sweet and obviously artificial.

Quietly, Hakyeon felt his jealousy creep up on him, until it was like a fire inside his heart. He tried to choke the feeling down. Taekwoon wouldn’t do that. They had been together for so long, and with the four most perfect children to take care of...or maybe that’s exactly why? Was Taekwoon getting tired of him? Of the kids? Of everything? Hakyeon bottled up this feeling, kept it for later, and he hoped to God, Buddha, whatever deity cared to listen that it would be gone by the time Taekwoon came home. 

The music festival would go on all weekend, and at best, Taekwoon would be home on Sunday. So Hakyeon had the entire weekend to dispel his doubts, he was sure of it...or stew in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Cherry Gumball Series, written by myself and a good friend of mine, known as admin Q (http://queensinnamon.tumblr.com), who's given me permission to post this here.
> 
> If it reads like I have no idea what music festivals are actually supposed to be like, it's because...I don't (oops) ; u ; ~ Thank you for reading my work, if you got this far!
> 
> If there are any inaccuracies about music producer Taekwoon, I apologize orz;; he's meant to be the kind of music producer who is also an artist, so he collaborates with other vocalists and musicians...
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
